A variety of waste containers for sanitary products, such as diapers, feminine hygiene products and the like, have been provided. Because such waste products are often wet and foul smelling, the containers typically accommodate a trash bag liner for holding the waste inserted into the waste container. The trash bag liner protects the container from being contaminated or soiled by the waste products.
A number of the previous waste containers also include designs to minimize the escape of odors from the waste products in the containers. Some designs have a length of flexible tubing that is twisted between each waste product to separately encapsulate each of the waste products. Other designs use a series of normally open and normally shut openings, or revolving doors to trap odors.
Several representative examples of waste containers may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,869,049; 6,170,240; 5,765,339; 5,799,909; 5,813,200; and 6,612,099; which provide further background for the invention.